


Flirting 101

by Adohug



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex was right, F/F, I got this idea from an old tumblr post don't judge me, Jess deserves a raise, Kara is a mess, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Teach this girl how to flirt, Unintentionally made Kara more Alien-like than expected but I rolled with it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: The gift inside left Kara confused: it was a bunch of flashcards, and as she pulled them out, she started to read some of them: On a scale of one to ten, I’d rate you… - I guess you really… - and more. She holds one up in particular and read it aloud. “‘Did it hurt?’ Did what hurt?”Looking up from the cards, she finds that Alex’s smirk has only grown. “Flip it over,” is all she says.OR: Kara's a Pan Mess and needs to learn how to get the girl, and Alex owned/owns a tumblr account and knows just what to do





	Flirting 101

Kara stared confusedly at the small box in front of her, wrapped in packaging that read “Happy Birthday” over and over. “I thought I already opened your gift?”

Alex smirked over her wine glass, not revealing anything that could help her guess what was inside. “You did: this one is a special gift,” she leaned forward and tapped the top of the box, “that had to be opened when everyone else left.” 

Kara rolled her eyes at that, trying to sneakily x-ray the box (which was lined with lead, dammit). She played along, though. “Alright… can I open it now?” She knew the answer -- it had been about and hour since her birthday celebration had wrapped up -- but she wanted to appease her sister, who gave her a nod of consent.

The gift inside left Kara confused: it was a bunch of flashcards, and as she pulled them out, she started to read some of them: On a scale of one to ten, I’d rate you… - I guess you really… - and more. She holds one up in particular and read it aloud. “‘Did it hurt?’ Did what hurt?” 

Looking up from the cards, she finds that Alex’s smirk has only grown. “Flip it over,” is all she says.

Still confused and beginning to crinkle her eyebrows, Kara flips the “did it hurt” card over tentatively and reads the back out loud. “‘When you fell from heaven? Because you are an ang-’” She cuts herself off and glares at her sister, who is now struggling to hold back a laugh. “Are these all-” Alex’s laugh answers her. “Seriously?”

They stay like that for a few minutes: two sisters, one glaring and one laughing, much like any sisters would. Eventually Alex calmed down enough to explain her gift, which Kara will never admit she liked a little. “In all my years as the superior sister, I’ve noticed that you’re still struggling to learn a basic human concept: flirting. So,” she continues, ignoring all of Kara’s comments about who’s the better sister and how she has so learned how to flirt, “I’ve made you some flashcards to study and use in your romantic endeavors. Or, y’know, if you just wanna go to a bar and pick someone up.” She ends with another sip of wine, finishing her glass while Kara splutters and flushes.

Taking advantage of her inability to speak, Alex teases her again. “Ooooorr, you could finally get together with a certain CEO and free us all from the sexual tension you guys emit every time you’re in the same room?” She poses it like a question, but Kara knows that it wasn’t a suggestion at all, and when she hears all of this she crosses her arms and refuses to talk to Alex for the rest of the night, and she leaves with an amused grin on her face and a last request to “Call me when it works!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the elevator a few weeks later, Kara takes another calming breath. She held in her hands lunch for two (well, for a human and a superhero) and the surprisingly well-used flashcards. She hated her sister, but she also loved her (and she will never admit that she has used these cards and practiced her delivery in her mirror), and as she rises slowly higher and higher up, her doubts return and she almost chickens out (again). What if she laughs? What if this ruins their friendship? What if--

The ding of the elevator doors opening up to the top floor pulls her out of her thoughts, thankfully. She looks down at herself, readjusts her sleeves, takes one last deep breath, and exits the elevator before she can change her mind again. 

She gives Jess her coffee (and one for Eve, wherever she is today) and makes her way to the door of Lena’s office. Determined not to chicken out, she pushes open the door with no hesitation and puts a smile onto her face, hoping to hide her nerves.

But of course, Lena can see right through her, as always, and a face of joy is overtaken with concern. “Kara? Are you alright? You usually come in through the balcony.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine!” She quickly tries to play off her nerves. “Just, ah, didn’t want to ruin lunch today!” She quickly moves over to the couch, putting lunch on the table and trying to hide the flashcards.

Her mind was racing faster than humanly possible, but average speed for her. Now or never, do it, no don’t ruin this good thing, her thoughts ran around in circles as she set everything up. In a moment she seems to make up her mind, and before she can quadruple think her choice she straightens up (ha), turns to her friend and rushes a bunch of words out at once. “Actually, I didn’t just come here for lunch, and I know this might ruin our friendship but I need to tell you something that I should have told you ages ago, but I--” And she finally meets her eyes, and all thoughts crash.

“-- I-- you--” Oh Rao, what was she trying to say, how do words, no don’t speak in Saturnian this is Earth, English words Kara English words-- “Preautiful, wait no uh--”

She then remembers the cards clutched in her hands, and she pulls out the first one she can and tries to read it out. “Hey, girl, did you- did you fall out of Rao’s Li-no, did you fall out of Hea--” Her frantic rambling is stopped by the sudden presence of soft hands around her wrists. In every scenario that had gone through Kara’s head, this was not one of them, but that fact didn’t occur to her, as her brain was currently short circuiting for reasons of 'Her skin is so soft why is she holding my wrists what the heck???'

Years later, or moments, she registers the flutter of paper falling through the air, and only then does she realize that she dropped her flashcards. “Ah!” She drops to the ground quickly, collecting the cards as a rambling apology escapes her mouth. “--SO sorry, I don’t know why I thought this would work, I blame Alex--”

“Kara.”

“--me these and I only brought them to show you them but I guess now the cat’s out of the box or however idioms work, and I should have been able to tell you--”

“Kara..”

“--own words but you’re just so pretty, and I thought that maybe telling you how I feel would have been easier without my own words and--”

“Kara!” A hint of laughter escapes into the tone of this one, finally drawing her attention back up to Lena. She was looking at her with amusement and fondness, and oh no she thinks this is funny their friendship is ruined--

“If this is your way of asking me out, I gladly accept.”

She… she just… 

“You’re.. You.. what?” She dumbly accepts the proffered hand and stands up, and if neither of them let go afterwards it goes unsaid. “You like me?”

“For a longer time than I will admit, but yes.”

Kara, still processing all of this, looks down at the scattered flashcards they were now stepping on. “I don’t think I have a flashcard for this…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess, happily sipping her coffee and going through Ms. Luthor’s inbox to delete any junk, ignores the sudden bark of laughter coming from the office behind her. The CFO’s assistant looks across to Jess in alarm, but he relaxes when he sees Jess’ lack of a reaction, and goes back to work quietly.

If, later, Ms. Danvers comes out looking dazed and with a smudge of lipstick on her collar, she doesn’t comment on it, and if Ms. Luthor calls over the intercom for Jess to stall her next meeting by a few minutes so that she can mentally prepare herself, she does so without comment, though she smiles at her when she finally emerges from her office.

And if, when the next paycheck comes in, Jess notices a raise, she simply nods to herself and gets back to what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment love or constructive criticism, I don't care, I thrive off of most forms of attention, or just a kudos if you liked it enough to finish it? I don't know, do what you feel this deserves.


End file.
